Como la auténtica Golden Pair
by D.E.S.E.S.P.E.R.A.C.I.O.N
Summary: la próxima vez que nos veamos,yo seré el vencedor” Eso le había dicho el muy desgraciado y ahora se atrevía a volver y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado” ni modo – concluyó - este gatito está afilando sus garras Keita, así que será mejor que te prepares"
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿amigos o enemigos?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el club de tenis de Seigaku; los titulares corrían alrededor de las canchas con el único objetivo de no ser víctima de uno de los jugos de Sadaharu mientras los principiantes estaban esparcidos por el suelo justamente por esto último... al parecer a Inui no le importaba mucho quien fuera el que probara su "obra de arte" (así la llamaba ahora) con tal de que fuera capaz de tomar notas y perfeccionarla…

Por suerte, para los chicos, en la última vuelta la entrenadora los llamó para presentarles a un "invitado" que acababa de llegar.

-Mi nombre es Keita Shunsen, voy en tercer año de instituto, practico tenis hace 8 años y mi especialidad son los dobles- decía un chico de cabello corto y pelirrojo - dueño de una mirada intrigante (estilo fuji)- mientras les sonreía a los miembros del Seigaku.

-Es un jugador destacado en su categoría y pidió expresamente venir a Seigaku…así que espero que lo traten como corresponde chicos.- decía Ryusaki- sensei

-Sí! – respondieron todos (son tan obedientes: Xd)

Luego de la breve presentación los chicos olvidaron (¡sí, claro!) lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron directamente a las canchas para continuar con el entrenamiento.

-mm… ese chico… me parece familiar…

-lo dices en serio Oishi?- preguntaba un Eiji algo ¿nervioso? O tal vez lo que reflejaban sus ojos era… ¿preocupación?

-Si…aunque no recuerdo de donde…

-Hoi! Hoi! Le das demasiada importancia Oishi...cosa que él no merece- agregó más para sí que para los demás, aunque esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Extrañado por el comentario de su compañero, Oishi volteó a ver al muchacho y casi se ahoga con la botella de agua que estaba bebiendo al percatarse de que el chico- (y tan despistados que ni se habían dado cuenta) – era muy similar a cierto acróbata pelirrojo; su cabello, sus ojos, su porte, su contextura… Fue entonces cuando la memoria de Oishi se dignó a reconocer al chico no si antes haberse reprochado a si mismo el no haber notado de inmediato el parecido. A si mismo los demás imitaron a Oishi, al ver la reacción de este, quedando igual de impresionados.

-Eiji- sempai ¿Q-Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó Ryoma sólo por decir algo porque nadie les prestaba real atención; no paraban de girar la cabeza de Eiji a Keita y viceversa.

-¿Nya?...yo…nada, nada…- contestó fastidiado al verlos- Oishi, vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento ¿si? – ante esto el pelinegro salió de su estado de "shock" y siguió a Eiji hacia la cancha más cercana.

-Qué sospechoso…- murmuró Momoshiro

-tienes razón…esto tiene una nota amarga…- agregó Inui quien caminaba junto a los demás hacia donde estaban Eiji y Oishi ; este último sabía mejor que ninguno de los presentes – excepto tal vez Fuji- que ambos pelirrojos no se parecían solo física ni sicológicamente; sino que además tenían otro punto en común, algo llamado "familia"

-Eiji, ese chico...

-Quieres dejar de pensar "en ese chico" mientras entrenamos Oishi?- (que rarito salió :Xd)

-Así que es él…no lo había reconocido – la forma en que Eiji empleó al responderle no le dejó duda alguna; después de todo ambos chicos habían discutido antes de que Keita se marchara a otra ciudad y desde entonces… Eiji nunca volvió a mencionarlo…

-Si, si como digas pero quieres sacar de una vez?

-Por qué estás tan molesto? – a pesar de que había transcurrido un año Eiji odiaba hablar de ello, por ende, ni siquiera Oishi sabía el por qué de la discusión.

-Solo quisiera saber el por qué de su visita…

-No sabías que él iba a…?

-Está claro que no ¿verdad?

-Supongo…

-están muy entretenidos por aquí ¿no? – Keita estaba entre ellos y nadie sabía cómo ni desde cuando.

-Shunsen-san… deseas algo?

-¿eh? No, nada…sólo venía a buscarte Oishi… - le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Eiji - para que juegues conmigo

-¿nya?! ¡¡ espera un minuto Oishi no puede entrenar contigo!!

-¿por qué no? – preguntaron todos incluidos Keita y Oishi

-Pu-pues porque…

_**Flash Back**_

Keita iba a mudarse y eso había entristecido bastante a Eiji, después de todo era uno de sus mejores amigos y el hecho de que fueran primos - y vivieran a menos de tres cuadras- había aportado de sobre manera a fortalecer su amistad desde pequeños.

Un día apareció Keita de repente en el club – hace como un año atrás- y pidió hablar con Eiji; cuando se despidió de todos, nadie notó la diferencia pero la verdad era que algo había cambiado – y no exactamente para bien- entre esos dos; todo se debía a la "platica" que habían sostenido la tarde anterior:

Ambos se hallaban haciendo las compras y a modo de "descanso" por tal agotadora faena se habían comprado un par de helados – su dulce favorito- los cuales degustaron en unas bancas frente a la misma tienda en donde los habían adquirido.

Cuando acabaron Eiji se disponía a ponerse en marcha nuevamente pero Keita se lo impidió al preguntar:

-Ei- chan…a ti te agrada mucho Oishi ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí!! Es uno de mis mejores amigos, nya!

-Entiendo…pero no me refiero solo a eso…es decir…

-¿eh? – carita de "no entiendo" por parte de Eiji

-Pues…solo quería preguntarte…si…sientes…algo más por Oishi…

-¿Nya, Algo cómo qué?

-Pues…algo…como…a…algo…como…amor

-¿amor?

-Si, eso es… ¿te gusta Oishi, Ei-chan?

-Hoi! Pero que cosas dices…- sonrojo- él…él es un chico…es cierto que somos grandes amigos…pero…pero nunca…

-Me alegra oírlo – lo interrumpió el otro aunque su voz indicaba todo lo contrario

-Y eso por qué?

-Pues…porque …porque a mi si me gusta

-¡¿eh?! pero él…él es…

-¿y que tiene de malo? … - interrumpió bruscamente el otro - Ei-chan no creí que fueras de ese tipo de persona

-Ese…tipo de persona? Qué quieres decir?- lo miró desconcertado unos segundos luego de los cuales cayó en la cuenta de a que se refería- ...espera! no me mal interpretes…es solo que…

-Pero si me dijiste que no te gustaba, entonces ¿por qué te molesta?

-Nya? Mo-molestarme…quién ha dicho que me molesta?- se sonrojó un poco más.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo eiji…- suspiro- esa cara sólo la pones cuando hay algo que te molesta…

-La verdad...- la voz de Eiji sonaba seria - creo que todo esto deberías hablarlo con Oishi y no conmigo…no crees, nya?

-Je…siempre haces lo mismo; intentas hacer que las responsabilidades recaigan en los demás, ya sea por uno de tus caprichos o por la buena voluntad de los otros…incluso yo caí varias veces en tus truquitos… - respondió Keita más que dolido por la reacción del otro.

-Espera un minuto, yo…! – intentó aclarar las cosas aunque no tenía muy claro el por qué del enojo del otro.

-Ya… no importa, dejémoslo aquí ¿de acuerdo? – a pesar de todo quería mucho a Eiji y no quería pelearse junto antes irse.

-Nya? – Eiji se molestó y afiló su mirada – je! Pues tú siempre huyes cuando sientes que las cosas se te están escapando de las manos… - repuso fríamente

-Di lo que quieras… - estaba perdiendo su autocontrol- es más puedes quedarte con Oishi…supongo que todo será mejor así…es peligroso esperar a que un gato saque las garras…y tu no tardarás en hacerlo…bien! Espero que me despidas de Oishi- contestó dejando de lado toda precaución.

Eiji asintió secamente y creyendo que ya no había nada más que decir intentó incorporarse pero, por segunda vez, Keita lo detuvo

-Eiji! – exclamó- escucha bien lo que voy a decirte…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Pues… ¡¡ porque tengo una súper técnica secreta que es necesario que comencemos a practicar cuanto antes!!

-¿eh? – desconcierto general

Keita sonrió malévolamente.

-De acuerdo… espero poder enfrentarme a esa grandiosa técnica en alguna ocasión… - se retiró "supuestamente" en busca de un nuevo compañero.

-Eiji…

-Nya…lo siento Oishi…

-Vamos a entrenar ¿si? – Oishi decidió que no sería bueno hacer preguntas en un momento como ese.

-Hoi….

Eiji! escucha bien lo que voy a decirte… "la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo seré el vencedor"… Eso le había dicho el muy desgraciado… y ahora se atrevía a volver y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado…" ni modo – concluyó - este gatito está afilando sus garras Keita, así que será mejor que te prepares" – se dijo al tiempo que se imaginaba la cabeza de Keita en la pelota que tenía en la mano y la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Keita se abría paso entre pasillo y más pasillos en busca de…

-Ryusaki -sensei… - al fin la había encontrado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Shunsen? – preguntó sin levantar la vista de unas formularios que estaba leyendo.

-es sobre la razón que me trajo al Seigaku …

-Mm… si, recuerdo que Matsumoto mencionó algo al respecto…adelante, dime que es lo que quieres – detuvo su tarea y lo miró escrutando su rostro

-Me gustaría enfrentarme a la Golden Pair del Seigaku – contestó sin más

-Bu-bueno…- comenzó algo sorprendida - en realidad no hay problema si ellos aceptan, pero… ¿seguro que estarás bien?… me refiero, claro, al hecho de que viniste solo y el jugar con alguien que no conoces…

-Eso no supondrá ningún problema, así que no es necesario que se preocupe por mí – sonrió

-Si es así…supongo que está bien

-Se lo agradezco mucho Ryusaki –sensei


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Insinuaciones o provocaciones

Capítulo 2: ¿Insinuaciones o provocaciones?

Syuichiroh!, Kikumaru! – llamó Sumire - Lo que tengo que decirles es bastante simple; Shunsen desea enfrentarse a ustedes

Enfrentarse a… - comenzó Oishi

Nosotros? – terminó Eiji

Así es ¿qué dicen?

Me parece bien… ¿qué piensas Eiji?

Yo no tengo ningún problema – "qué se traerá entre manos"? pensó receloso.

Muy bien. Entonces tomen sus raquetas y entren en la pista B en 5 minutos.

Sí! – respondieron ambos.

Entraron en la cancha en donde ya los esperaban Fuji y Keita; éste último se acercó a "saludarlos" con toda la mala intención del mundo (o al menos eso le pareció a Eiji)

Pero que ganas tenía de jugar contra ustedes!! Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun… es un verdadero placer

I-Igualmente Shunsen –san – Oishi estrechó la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía mientras que con la que tenía libre se acariciaba nerviosamente la nuca.

Ey! Oishi…ven que ya vamos a empezar! – llamaba Eiji desde el otro lado de la pista.

Cla-claro…

La verdad era que Shunsen era un excelente jugador pero no confraternizaba muy bien con fuji – o tal vez este lo hacía a propósito- por lo que la cosa fue poco menos que un desastre aunque hubieran terminado más pronto aún si Eiji se hubiera concentrado plenamente en el partido….

Resultado final: 6-3… ganadora: la golden pair de Seigaku

Los cuatro se acercaron al centro de la cancha.

Guau! Eres increíble Oishi-kun!

Pero que dices… tu también eres un excelente jugador Shunsen -san

Tal vez…pero aún así es obvio que no soy lo bastante bueno como para enfrentarme a ti y esperar salir airoso… ah, sí! Se me olvidaba…puedes llamarme Keita, después de todo antes éramos buenos amigos ¿no?

T-tienes razón… - comentó algo nervioso; podía sentir un par de felinos ojos observando la escena.

Ey! Por si no lo sabías durante el partido había cuatro jugadores en la cancha

E-Eiji…

Mmm… lo siento Eiji-kun, tienes razón…fue un buen juego ¿no?

Sí, como digas – comentó haciendo girar la raqueta sobre su muñeca.

No obstante…es evidente que tu juego está un par de grados por debajo del de Oishi ¿verdad?

Qué tu crees qué..?! – la raqueta paró bruscamente y dio de lleno en el piso.

Pues eso…la verdad Eiji-kun me parece que tu estilo de tenis es demasiado infantil – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

E-Ey! …Keita –san – si bien Oishi no sabía que había pasado entre esos dos no permitiría que comenzaran a pelearse.

Te crees muy bueno ¿no es así? – le lanzó una mirada asesina

Eiji…cálmate…

Voy a cambiarme…-cortó Eiji de pronto, hizo un gesto de desprecio – dirigido a Keita obviamente- y salió con dirección a los vestidores.

¡Eiji!

Déjalo Oishi-kun… después de todo no es más que un niño caprichoso, es más, creo que haces mal al prestarle tanta atención – puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se giró siguiendo con la vista al pelirrojo

A qué te refieres? – Syuichiroh ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud del chico

Simplemente hablo del hecho de que limitas tus movimientos para que el pueda saltar y correr por la cancha haciendo sus piruetas y todo eso y solo para lucirse…

Espera un momento Eiji no…!!

Bueno, creo que me ha entrado algo de hambre… ¿Me acompañas a comer Oishi-kun? – al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo enfadar a Oishi… cambió de tema rápidamente.

No, lo siento, pero creo que debo ver a Eiji…

Qué lastima…pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada…Sólo quisiera decirte -y perdona que insista tanto en ello- que dejes de mimarlo tanto…bien! Nos vemos luego, Oishi-kun

Hasta luego Keita-san

Se encaminó a los vestidores en busca de Eiji y con la clara intención de preguntarle que había pasado entre ambos para despertar ese tipo de actitudes; los conocía a los dos y sabía que no eran de esos que pelean por tonterías y además… no sabía cuanto tiempo se quedaría Keita y el no quería problemas innecesarios…

¿Eiji?

¿Qué quieres "Oishi-kun"?

No te lo tomes a mal…solo…hablo un poco demás… - comentó pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no fue buena idea; pero para consuelo de Oishi nadie podría haber actuado tan tranquilamente luego de escuchar la voz tan cortante de Eiji… o al ver esa mirada en sus felinos ojos…

Qué sólo habló un poco demás?!...ay que ver! No te das cuenta de que ese chico…de que ese chico se trae algo entre manos?

Por favor Eiji…no digas tonterías…- error!! Otra vez eligió las palabras equivocadas.

Claro!...lo que yo creo no es más que una sarta de tonterías pero lo que dice ese chico sólo es "hablar un poco demás" ¿no?

No quise decir…- suspiró: "cambio de plan" se dijo mentalmente- cuando dices que está tramando algo a qué te refieres exactamente?

No lo sé… pero esos comentarios no fueron hechos al azar, eso te lo puedo asegurar Oishi…

Eiji …

Pero bueno Oishi, no me veas así!... que te parece si vamos a comer algo?

¿eh? …mm…si claro Eiji… - de verdad que son idénticos – pensó resignado

Pues que estás esperando!...no te quedes ahí! Vamos! Vamos! – lo llamó desde la puerta

Si, si…ya voy

Así que se dirigieron a un local de comida rápida que era el que quedaba más cerca… Pero cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse de cara con Keita en la entrada.

Oishi! Qué casualidad –

Sí…

Qué rayos haces tú aquí? ¿¡no nos estarías siguiendo o sí?! – preguntó Eiji a la ofensiva

De qué hablas? Yo ya estaba aquí cuando llegaron

¿eh? – sonrojo por parte de Eiji

Bueno de todas formas ya me iba…

En serio? Qué lástima – sarcasmo cortesía del chico acróbata

Eiji… no seas así… - "piensa rápido Oishi" – se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! – exclamó tan feliz que cualquiera hubiera pensado que había descubierto algo digno de un Premio Novel

¿eh?

Por qué no dejamos de lado las hamburguesas y vamos a tomar un helado? – si ambos chicos se parecían tanto como creía su plan daría resultado.

¿Helado? – gritaron ambos con sus ojitos brillositos

Sí, yo invito – respondió más alegre aún por que los otros se habían olvidado de pelear.

Así que fueron a comprar sus helados. Y luego pasaron a un parque cercano a disfrutar del dulce.

Sin embargo no había pasado mucho rato hasta que Eiji acabó su helado y Oishi como el buen compañero que es le diera el suyo.

Nya! gracias Oishi!

Vaya… pero ahora Oishi- kun no tiene helado- comentó Keita

No te preocupes Eiji… - agregó rápidamente al ver la mirada de culpabilidad de su amigo; y realmente no importaba porque, la verdad , ya estaba acostumbrado

Sip, no te preocupes yo le doy del mío Eiji-kun – corroboró el otro

No es necesss… - Keita poco menos que le mete todo el cono en la boca – gracias…

No hay de qué

¿eh? – a Eiji se le erizó el cabello al ver como el otro continuaba degustando su helado como si nada… "tramposo… eres un tramposo Keita!!" – alegó en su mente mientras una venita palpitaba en su cien; nya!! eso fue como un beso! Oishi eres un idiota!!

Terminaron sus helados y aunque no habían discutido, entre ellos se posó un ambiente bastante tenso…

La casa de Eiji quedaba primero pero en cuanto el chico se dio cuenta de que dejaría solos a los otros dos invitó cordialmente a Keita a pasar a saludar a su casa, cosa a la que el chico no se pudo negar

Oishi, por su parte, caminó lentamente con dirección a su casa; había creído que ambos comenzarían a llevarse mejor si se daban cuenta – o recordaban- de que tenían los mismos gustos; de que no eran tan diferentes… pero las cosas no pasaron como el esperaba… y ahora parecía incluso que Eiji estuviera más molesto aún…

Y ¿cómo no iba a estar molesto? Ese Keita había venido por Oishi… Eiji estaba segurísimo de ello… de lo que no estaba tan seguro era de que un amigo debiera de estar así de celoso ante una situación como esa…

¿Te gusta Oishi, Ei-chan? Aquella pregunta pronunciada por su primo hacía tanto tiempo lo golpeó de pronto… ¿de verdad podía ser posible que él viera a Oishi, a la otra parte de la Golden Pair, a uno de sus mejores amigos… de "esa forma"?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: ¿Adiós a la Golden Pair?

A la mañana siguiente Oishi pasó a buscar a Eiji a su casa; su mal humor estaba intacto y ahora parecía que el pelirrojo estaba un tanto molesto con él.

-Oishi…

-Dime

-qué piensas de Shunsen?

-E-en que sentido? – a pesar de que la pregunta era muy normal… Oishi creyó ver en ella un peligro inminente

-En todo sentido

-Bu-bueno… me parece muy… simpático, es un excelente tenista y… - Oishi elegía cuidadosamente cada palabra temeroso de la reacción del pelirrojo

-Y físicamente? ¿te gusta? – lo cortó de pronto

-¿eh?... e-es bastante atractivo si a eso te refieres… ¡nadie puede negarlo! – agregó un tanto exaltado por la miada fulminante de Eiji- pero por qué pregunt…?- se detuvo de golpe, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de Eiji

-Buenos días Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun!! – Keita los sorprendió apareciendo de improviso, detrás de ambos chicos

-Buenos días Keita-san

-Buenos ….días

-Vas al entrenamiento matutino?

-Si, así es….ya que me voy a quedar "unos días"- hizo énfasis en la frase- creí que sería una buena manera de mantenerme en forma y de obtener algo de información… Seigaku tiene unos jugadores excelentes

-Ya veo...

-Oye..Oishi ¿entrenarías conmigo?

-Claro Ke…

-De eso ni hablar! Siempre entrenamos juntos Oishi!

-Pero…Eiji…

-No te preocupes Oishi-kun conseguiré que otro me ayude…nos vemos! – hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el Colegio; y es que ganaba mucho más de esta forma que luchando para que Oishi entrenara con él.

-De acuerdo… - volteó a ver a Eiji - no debiste responderle de esa manera…

-Me da igual lo que llegue a pensar Oishi…

-Eiji…De verdad te molestaría tanto que entrene con él?

-¡Oishi!

-Sería sólo por hoy…acaba de llegar y…

-Haz lo que quieras! – se cargó su bolso al hombro (se había caído cuando Keita les habló tan repentinamente) y salió corriendo precipitadamente.

-E-Eiji!!...

Tan enojado estaba que ni cuenta se dio de qué era muy temprano cuando llegó a su Escuela – veinte minutos antes de lo normal- pero no le importó; dejó sus cosas y se puso el uniforme de titular, cogió su raqueta y se dispuso a entrenar. Apenas si había dado cinco pasos cuando se oyó, por segunda vez en lo que iba del día- una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Quieres jugar un partido contra mi, "Eiji-kun"?

-Creo que debo negarme- contestó irritado ¿por qué no lo dejaba en paz?

-Eh? ¿en serio? Y eso por qué? – continuó su interrogatorio mientras se ubicaba frente a él.

-estamos dentro de las canchas del club, lo que significa que este partido debe ser autorizado…

-Entiendo…- suspira de manera exagerada- que desilusión! …pero no puedo hacer nada si el niñito lindo tiene miedo ¿verdad?...Con razón Oishi siempre debe cuidarte las espaldas… - se disponía a alejarse con gesto teatral cuando Eiji habló

-Esta bien – dijo entre decidido y fastidiado

-El qué?

-Jugaré un partido contigo, después de todo no tardaré mucho….

-Si tú lo dices. A propósito ¿no te gustaría hacer esto más interesante?

-Cómo? – ahora él se volteó para quedar frente al otro.

-apostemos algo

-¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó intrigado

-Si yo gano… renunciarás a tu puesto dentro de la Goleen Pair … y a…Oishi

-Acepto lo primero, en cuanto a lo otro…Oishi no es ningún trofeo ni nada parecido…además de que es lo bastante grande como para decidir con quiere estar o no…(eso sonó raro o sólo fue idea mía?)

-Eso sonó muy lindo, pero…

-Estás de acuerdo?

-Primero responde estas preguntas…

-Date prisa.

-Tú y Oishi… ¿son novios?

-Claro que no

-Pero te gusta ¿cierto?

-Qué estupidez… no creí que tuvieras tan mala memoria; ya te lo dije una vez… que no me gustaba

-Bueno, está bien. Acepto el trato…si es que prometes no hacer un escándalo cuando Oishi reconozca que se aburrió de ti y prefiere a alguien más…

-Espera un minuto!

-Y ahora qué? No tenías prisa?

-Es que…que ganaré yo al vencerte?

-déjame ver…si es que me vences…me marcharé hoy mismo del Seigaku ¿te parece?

-Me siento como un idiota por dejar que me estafen de esta forma…

-¿decías?

-No nada, está bien. Empecemos

se ubicaron cada uno en un lado distinto de la cancha, mirándose fijamente; fue entonces cuando Eiji creyó ver un brillo inusual en los ojos del otro; como si tramara algo…

-Eiji?

-Kikumaru! – llamó el capitán del Seigaku

-Keita –san?

-Nakajima! – nuevamente la voz de Tezuka se hizo escuchar.

Los otros se pararon en seco al ver al resto del club observándolos.

Ambos comprendieron que no tenía caso intentar "continuar " así que cada uno le dio la espalda a su oponente y se encaminaron a la salida

-Vaya que tienes suerte Kikumaru…pero es que después de todo eres un niño al cual todos debe cuidar ¿no? Será mejor que lo aceptes; para ti esto es sólo un juego y nunca lo tomas en serio, no te importa el resultado del partido siempre y cuando puedas lucirte…incluso Oishi lo cree, y tú lo sabes ¿no es así…E-i-ji-kun?

Eiji estaba apunto de salir… pero eso claramente había sido una provocación… y él no podía hacer como si no había oído porque sería considerado un cobarde. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos para encarar al otro pero con cada palabra su odio crecía y crecía… hasta el extremo de sentir que si no se deshacía de él llegaría a ... ¡¡explotar!!

Y eso fue justamente lo que sucedió; Eiji le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Keita.

- E-Eiji!

Keita estaba en el suelo; un hilo de sangre salía desde sus labios e iba a parar e su camisa; sin embargo parecía no importarle… miraba a Eiji con algo parecido a… ¿a qué? No era odio, ni enojo, ni pena… ¿entonces qué?

-lo lamento mucho Kikumaru- suspira- de verdad, pero lo que hiciste no se puede pasar por alto…¿lo sabes, no? – decía Sumire

-sí…- respondió Eiji apenas.

-Tu sanción será la cancelación de los próximos cuatro partidos…para ti obviamente

-Sí…- ahora que no podría jugar ¿Keita lo reemplazaría? Y ¿qué sucedería si él y Oishi se complementaban mejor que la Golden Pair?

-Kikumaru! – llamó la entrenadora- No vuelvas a hacer alguna otra tontería como esta ¿entendido?

-sí…lo siento mucho Ryusaki-sensei…

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso

Cruzó la puerta y a pesar de que lo esperaba no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver a Oishi.

-Eiji…

-O-Oishi…

-¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

-Lo siento Oishi…supongo que me dejé llevar… - Eiji se amilanó al escuchar el tono que había empleado el otro

-Cómo que te dejaste llevar?! Tú no eres así Eiji…además, podríamos tener problemas…

-Lo siento…y con respecto a eso último… - susurró débilmente

-¿Qué pasa?

Le contó lo de la sanción que le había impuesto la entrenadora.

-Có...Cómo que no podrás jugar los próximos 4 partidos?

-Lo siento…

-Eiji! ¿que crees que…?

-Ya lo sé!!- respondió poniéndose a la ofensiva

-¿Por qué no piensas más las cosas? Realmente eres como un niño pequeño haciendo este tipo de tonterías!!

-Está bien, ya entendí…

-No te hagas el ofendido. Por tu culpa estamos en grav…

-Oishi-kun, Eiji-kun – un chico pelirrojo se abrió paso por el pasillo hasta llegar a su lado.

-Keita-san… ¿estás bien? – a Eiji le dolió ver como Oishi le prestaba atención y utilizaba ese tono tan suave con el otro

-Si, si no te preocupes y Eiji-kun…lo lamento…si hice algo que te molestara yo…

-Por favor! Déjate de estupideces que esa carita de niño bueno te sienta de lo peor! – explotó otra vez

-Eiji. ya basta!

-O-Oishi

-No es necesario que lo trates así…

-Pero…si él..¡OLVIDALO! y…saben qué? Pueden jugar donde, cómo y cuando les plazca! ( ups! No se que pasa pero esto también sonó de lo más rarito :Xd)

-E-Eiji…que quieres decir?

-Pues…que renuncio, O-i-shi. ¡¡ La Golden Pair queda disuelta aquí y ahora!!

-Pero…Eiji…- ahora era Oishi el que no sabía cómo reaccionar

-No vas a tener problemas…puedes pedirle a "Keita" que sea tu pareja…así podrás jugar sin limitaciones y mostrarle al mundo tu verdadero potencial!!

-Me parece buena idea… ¿y a ti Oishi-kun?

-Keita-san…

-Entonces está decidido- Eiji se alejó pisando tan fuerte que a nadie le habría sorprendido que el mundo se hubiera venido a bajo

-Eiji… - Oishi estaba en completo estado de "shock"

-¿no es genial, Oishi-kun?

-Eiji…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El por qué de las cosas: "Verdades"**

Eiji llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto buscando refugio; necesitaba pensar… porque él sabía que no sólo le dolía el hecho de no volver a jugar con Oishi… eso era lo menos importante; lo que más le dolía era que hubiera defendido a Keita… y que le hubiera gritado… y… que ahora él estaba enojado y seguramente pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volvieran a estar como antes…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando. Lo tomó vio el número de Oishi en la pantalla e inmediatamente volvió su frustración y esa rabia que sentía hacia Keita y también… hacia Syuichiroh…

-Hola? – contestó lo más cortante que pudo

-Eiji?

-¿Qué quieres Oishi?

-Pues…quería, pedirte disculpas, yo…me dejé llevar y…

-Oishi…es bastante tarde y estoy algo cansado así que… - "como no quiero empeorar las cosas" pensó.

-Eiji…lo siento…realmente lo lamento, y …- suspiro - no sé que más decirte...

-Es porque eres un grandísimo idiota.

-Eiji…

-hasta mañana

-Espera Ei…

El pelirrojo no hizo más que cortar la llamada, lanzar el teléfono hacia cualquier parte y tenderse en la cama e intentar pasar por alto el gran vacío que sentía... ni siquiera sabía el motivo, después de todo Oishi le había pedido disculpas ¿no?... - sonrió amargamente- tal vez fuera justamente por eso... porque "sólo" le había pedido disculpas... y el quería escuchar otra cosa...

Al día siguiente Eiji se despertó tarde puesto que pasó la mayor parte de la noche pensando en otras cosas - en todo menos en descansar- … y cuando lograba dormir lo aquejaban horribles pesadillas…

Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para las prácticas matutinas así que iría directamente a su clase… pero inconcientemente se dirigió a las canchas de tenis, iba a irse maldiciendo su descuido - ahora era seguro que llegaría tarde incluso a clases- cuando sintió un ruido, no, más bien eran voces… y él las había escuchado antes… las siguió y al final fue a dar cerca de una banca en donde había un par de personas.

Se acercó algo temeroso y vio como Oishi y Keita hablaban; el primero abrazaba al otro que estaba ¿llorando?… y ¡¡no sólo eso!! !!También lo estaba acariciando!! ... y de una manera tan dulce...

"sólo como Oishi es capaz de hacerlo" (espero que no suene tan... raro : Xd)

Aunque sintió que su alma estallaba en millones de pedazos y que corazón se había detenido no tuvo problemas para empezar a correr…

Después de un tiempo se detuvo ante un gran contenedor de basura; sintió algo frío en el pecho al percatarse de adónde había llegado pero no le importó; se subió a él, tomó aire y le gritó al viento;

-¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL OISHI!! ¡¡ UN VERDADERO IDIOTA!!

-Eiji…

-Pero qué…? ¡Oishi! – se sonrojó un poco al ver que lo había escuchado pero luego se regodeó con lo mal que debería estarse sintiendo el otro.

-Puedes bajar?

-Yo…creí que no había nada de que hablar…

-En serio crees que así está bien?

-No pienso bajar – se sentó en actitud de "estoy enojado contigo y con el mundo entero", es decir cruzado de brazos y con sus cachetitos ligeramente inflados

-Entonces…puedo subir? – estuvo a punto de reír ante la reacción de Eiji

-Haz lo que quieras Oishi… - cuando Suychiro hablaba de esa forma no podía evitar amilanarse.

El otro sonrió a medias y subió

-Y bien? qué quieres? – preguntó en cuanto el otro se hubiera ubicado a su lado.

-Quería disculparme…dije cosas sin pensarlas siquiera y lo siento… realmente no creo que seas nada de eso, simplemente estaba molesto y…

-Eso es todo ¿no? Pues bien, ahora puedes irte. – desvió la mirada

-No recordaba lo testarudo que puedes ser Eiji…

-¿eh?

-No, nada…es que …aún hay algo que quiero decirte

-Pues dilo de una vez…

-Yo…hablé con Keita y…

-No me interesa - no quería escuchar lo que seguramente sería un rechazo

-Y… se lo tomo bastante bien, la verdad – Oishi sabía – por el tono del pelirrojo- que había captado su atención.

-¿el qué? - ¿cómo no iba a tomárselo bien? ¡eso era lo que Keita quería desde hace mucho!

-Pues el que lo haya rechazado

- ¿re…cha...zado?... – se quedó de piedra- ¿qué…ya te aburriste de él?- replicó recuperándose rápidamente ; no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles ¡no, señor!

- me di cuenta del giro que habían tomado las cosas y…bueno, no iba a dejar que esto siguiera así…simplemente le dije que por algo éramos la Golden Pair de Seigaku y qué el había sido realmente ingenuo si creía que con su talento iba a ser capaz de ocupar tu lugar…

- En-en serio? ¿Por eso… estaba llorando?

- ¿eso? Pero Eiji - suspira- escucha… el se me declaró - me dijo que tú sabías acerca de sus sentimientos- así que no creo que quieras más explicaciones- pero… yo lo rechacé, no fue mi intención lastimarlo sin embargo no pude hacer nada para…

- lo estabas abrazando – lo cortó el otro.

- ¿eh? No de esa forma amor

- O.o

Ambos se sorprendieron de igual manera al escuchar la palabra y más aún cuando había sido pronunciada de una manera tan dulce; se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada

- entonces que hacían? – preguntó Eiji

- ya te lo dije – respondió Oishi; estaba muy aliviado de que hubiera cambiado de tema- solo falta que me creas…

- te creo…- murmuró

Oishi sonrió abiertamente y se acercó más al pelirrojo.

- Eiji… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

- ¿si?

-tú… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de dobles?

- jajajajajajaja!

- Eiji? – preguntó molesto; él estaba hablando de lo más en serio

-de...jaja…deberías ver…tu cara, Oishi jaja…pareciera que...jaja...me estuvieras…pidiendo matrimonio…jaja o algo así…

- Será tonto…- sonrió - pero bueno ¿qué me dices?

- mm… - paró de reírse y preguntó de manera inocente- crees que soy lo suficientemente bueno?

- no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

- Oishi…

- y…?

el pelirrojo suspiró; ¿cuándo le había dicho "no" a Oishi?

- Claro que sí! ¡Hagámoslo Oishi! ¡Juguemos dobles!- exclamó

- No sólo vamos a jugar dobles sino que seremos los mejores.

Ante tal respuesta el pelirrojo abrazó de manera tierna a su compañero, quien sorprendido, correspondió de igual manera a aquel acto.

- Llegaremos hasta la cima, y brillaremos como la autentica Golden Pair , ¿Verdad Oishi? – preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada de lo más hermosa al pelinegro

-Que al mundo no le quepa la menor duda Eiji!

Se miraron sonrientes y se perdieron en los ojos y en la sonrisa del otro… Y tan felices que estaban que ni cuenta se dieron de lo cerca que se encontraban… ni del hecho de que sus labios estaban a una distancia mínima ni de cómo se unían hasta formar un dulce beso. Se separaron algo confundidos pero no por eso menos felices…

¿así que por eso estaba así? – se preguntaron ambos – en su cabecita eso sí

"¿Por eso me dolía ver a Oishi con Keita… y qué me tratara de manera tan fría?... he sido muy terco... ahora no me cabe la menor duda: "Te amo... Oishi..."

"Por eso me dolía ver triste a Eiji? Por eso quería que arreglara las cosas con Keita? Para ver su sonrisa más seguido?

Entonces Oishi recordó la conversación que había tenía minutos atrás con Keita…

**_Flash Back_**

El quería hablar con Eiji para arreglar las cosas pero el pelirrojo no había aparecido por el lugar en el que siempre se reunían para ir al colegio así que corrió hacia la escuela a toda prisa… tal vez Eiji hubiera tomado otro camino o se hubiera quedado en casa de Fuji.

De verdad deseaba arreglar las cosas; no le importaba saltarse unas tontas clases… quería, no, "necesitaba" ver la sonrisa de Eiji de nuevo…

Llegó a las canchas pero no había nadie

"así que también me perdí la práctica ¿eh?" - comentó con resignación

-Oishi…

-¿eh? – volteó esperando encontrar a cierto pelirrojo- Keita… - no era precisamente al "pelirrojo" que deseaba ver, pensó desanimado

-¿podemos hablar?

-Pero…

-Por favor

-C-claro – el tono del otro le advirtió que no debía negarse

Se encaminaron hacia una banca cercana y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Oishi… tú… sabes que hace tiempo discutí con Eiji ¿no?

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza

-Pero no sabes el motivo, no?

-Eiji nunca me lo dijo

-Nos peleamos por ti Oishi

-¿eh?

-Eso… tú me gustas desde hace mucho…

-K-Keita…

-Se lo dije a Eiji, y él no reaccionó muy bien que digamos… - suaves y silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar bien? Se trataba de dos chicos… y además eran su primo y uno de sus amigos, era normal que se alterara… - pensó Oishi mientras veía a Keita y deseaba llorar también.

-No fue por eso – interrumpió el otro

-¿el qué?

-Eiji se enfadó porque…

-¿Por qué…? - preguntó algo impaciente

-Es mejor que el te lo diga – sonrió – pero no tiene nada que ver con que fuéramos hombres Oishi, así que… no te preocupes

-Keita… yo… lo siento pero

-Ya lo sé Oishi, no tienes que disculparte, en cambio yo…

-Tú tampoco Keita…

-Claro que sí… pero no por esto – agregó- yo… me porté muy mal con Eiji… y quería arreglar las cosas pero soy muy terco y a veces las cosas se me escapan de las manos…

-Keita… ¿tú….? – "hiciste todo esto a propósito" , se preguntó a sí mismo; no se atrevió a decírselo directamente.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes…pero creo que todo esto deberías hablarlo con Eiji también ¿no?

-Tal vez… pero no ahora… hay algo que debes hacer y no quiero detenerte

Oishi quería ayudar al chico y hacerle entender que todo estaba bien y que no le guardaba rencor así que lo abrazó… y fue entonces cuando vio a Eiji salir corriendo... lo más seguro era que hubiera visto – pero no oído- la escena y ahora …

-Lo siento Keita-san…. Yo,…

-Ahora lo sabes verdad Oishi?- volvió a sonreir

-Sí – Oishi le devolvió la sonrisa y partió en busca de "su" pelirrojo

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Nya…Oishi… - susurró Eiji acurrucándose en el regazo del otro

El aludido tomó una de las manos del pelirrojo para besarla suavemente.

-Como la auténtica Golde Pair… - susurró en su oído luego de rodearlo posesivamente con sus brazos


End file.
